l'évasion
by tournade101
Summary: une fille s'évade


La vengence  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
L'évasion  
  
Lysa marchait tranquillement dans les couloir du couvent. Ses long cheveux blond flotait derrière elle. Lysa se dirigais a son court d'hiatoire de l'ortographe, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix s'élever derrière une porte. Piquer par la curiositer elle colla son oreille a la porte.  
  
On ne peut accèpter cela. Dit une voix de femme dont on pouvais percevoir sa sévirité.  
  
Non c'est vrai, mais on ne peut la renvoyer, ses parent nous en on donner bien plus qu'il en faut pour payer ses étude et son logement.  
  
Lysa avait tout de suite reconu cette deuxième voix qui était celle du directeur du couvent. Cela fesait 5 ans qu'elle était au couvent et elle avait maintenant 15 ans. Elle remis son attention sur se qui se disait.  
  
La femme avait reprit la parole. -Oui mes cela me retarde dans mes cours!  
  
-Oui attender j'ai une idée. Ma chère Lysa va mourire.  
  
-Nous ne pouvont pas la tuer ses parent nous poursuiveraient et nous ferion faïte.  
  
-Ne sauter pas trop vite au conclusion ma chère, nous allons faire croire a un sucide.  
  
Lysa était efreyer. Elle était sur que s'était d'elle qu'ils parlaient. Lysa avait finalement reconnu la voix de la femme qui était son professeur de biologie. Lysa détaistait se cour car a chaque cour il dissaiquait un animal et chaque fois Lysa s'évaounissait. Elle était tellement stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'ont voulait la tuer qu'elle en perdit le file du temps, jusqu'à ce que la cloche du début des court sonne, elle était en retard.  
  
Lysa entra dans la salle de cours en espérent ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle tourna la pigner et ouvri la porte. Elle s'ouvrit avec un affreux grincement. Quand Lysa pénétra dans la salle tout les regards était fixé sur elle, ses joue s'enflenmère.  
  
-Qu'elle est la cause de votre retard mademoiselle Marchand?  
  
-Euh j'ai perdu la notion du temps M. a répondu Lysa timidement -Même si c'est la première fois que vous ête en retard, je dois quand-même vous traiter comme les autre. Tu aura deux heurs de col. Vous pouvez vous assoire.  
  
Lysa fit se qui lui était demender, en aissaillant de ne pas penser a se qui l'attendait en retenu.  
  
Cela fesait plus d'une heure que Lysa copiait la même chose. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir retourner dans le dortoire. Enfin cela fesait deux heure, le survaillent lui permit de se retiré. Lysa ramassa ses chose et prit le corridore sud pour aller au dortoire. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, elle entendais les même voix que cette après-midi, ceux du dircteur et de madame Picmichu. Lysa ce diriga vers la porte ou il était.  
  
-Pourquoi ce soir? Avait dit madame Picmichu.  
  
-Parca que la pauvre a u une retenu. Elle doit être terminer maintenant nous allon la chercher pandebt que les autre dorme et nous allon l'amener en haut de la falaise à côté du couvent.  
  
-Et nous allons la pousser en bas. Avait dit madame Picmichu avec un brin d'ixitation. Je vais de se pas la chercher mesieur le directeur.  
  
Lysa avait comprit, c'était se soir qu'il allai la tué. Elle prit un raccourci pour le rendre au dortoire. Quand elle y fut elle prit quelque vêtement, un peu de nourriture et son manteau. Lysa entendais les pas de madame Picmichu qui se répercutais en écho dans les longs couloir silencieux, elle était presque arriver au dortoire, Lysa ne pouvais plus sortire par la porte. Il restai bien la fenêtre, mais le dortoire était au douxième étage. Après-tout, Lysa préfairait tanter d'escalader le mur, que madame Picmichu la tue. Elle se jetta par la fenêtre et commenca a decendre le mur, acrocher au brique qui ressortais. 15minute plus tard, elle mit le pied à terre et pus se soulager en snetend le vent soufler une légère brise sur son doux visage. Lysa ne put se délecter plus longtemps de cette douceur, madame Picmichu apparaissait dans la fenêtre en criant des juron. Lysa se mit a courire en direction de la forêt qui entour le couvent, la elle était sur que personne ne la trouverait. Lysa s'assit sur un tron d'arbre abatu pour réflichire a se qui lui arrivait, mais se rendi conte qu'elle était bien trop épuiser pour réflichire. Elle s'alongea et s'endormi imédiatement.  
  
Quand elle se révailla elle fut émerveiller par la splendeur des arbres avec de petite goute de rosé sur les feuilles, qui reflaite les rayon du soleil et donnait un teint doré sur tout se qui l'entourait. Elle ne pouvois s'empêcher de prendre de grande inspiration, comme si elle voulais avaler le décor. Après avoir passer 1heure à contemplé la nature, elle décida qu'il était temps de déjeuner. Après son petit déjeuner elle partie a la recherche d'un ruisseau pour s'abreuver.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
L'arrêstation  
  
Lysa passa des jours en pleine forêt, a la recherche de nourriture. Elle avait épuiser sa réserve et sela fesait 5 jours qu'elle n'avait prit de douche. Enfin elle vit le toit d'une maison s'élever dans le ciel, puis une autre et une autre, puis elle arrivaire par dizaine. Elle y courit a toute jambe. Elle entra chez le premier marchand qu'elle vit et lui demenda de bien vouloir lui donner quelque fruit. Mais le vendeur en avait pour son argent et lui refusa sa demende. Lysa n'avais pas une cent, elle ne pouvait rien acheté. Elle avait mandier a plus d'une trentaine de marchand mais aucun ne lui avait donner quoi que se sois. Prit au désèspoir elle mit le capuchon blanc de son manteau sur sa tête et se diriga au comptoire le plus prêt. Elle s'arrêta à côté, ouvrit son sac et y mit le plus de nourriture possible. Une fois son sac plein, elle le mit sur son épaule et sorti en courant du marché. Le marchand sortie a son tour en courant, mais s'arrêta quand il vut Lysa au loin. Il se mit alors a crier.  
  
-Au voleur! Au voleur! On m'a voler des fruits!  
  
Un policier qui était proche vien rejoindre le marchand.  
  
-Vous disez vous avoir fait voler des fruit. Combien?  
  
-Euh. Une dizaine a peu près.  
  
-D'accord, décriver moi votre voleur. -C'est plutôt une voleuse, avec une genre de cap blanche et un copuchon.  
  
-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que c'est une femme, alors qu vous n'avai pas vut son visage?  
  
-J'ai vu ces mains et elle avait des doigts de fée, et elle portait aussi une bague en argent, c'est le reflet de cette bague qui a attirer mon attention sur elle.  
  
-Nous allons faire de notre pssible pour retrouver votre voleuse.  
  
Lysa était retourner dans la forêt a l'est du petit village de Manifle, et savourait ces quelque fruits.  
  
-Je suis fichu, le marchand ma vu, disait Lysa plus pour elle que pour quelqu'un. Je ne peut pas m'installer ici la police me recherche. Demain je vais poursuivre mon chemin ver l'ouest et me rendre au prochain village.  
  
Lysa espère pouvoir recommencer une vie normal. Sans casier judicière et sans professeur qui veut la tuer. Elle s'endore sur cette penser de bien- être qui pourait être sa vie, calme et sans danger apparent. Elle dormit pesiblement jusqu'à ce que la douce lueur du soleil vienne froler ses paupière. La première chose qu'elle fit se fut de manger le reste des fruit qu'elle avait voler la veille. Puis pensa a un plan pour prendre le chemin de l'ouest sans se faire prendre par la police. Finalement elle décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas passer par le village, alors elle opta pour la prairie a côté du village. Elle se mit immédiatement en route. L'herbe était verte et douce. Le vent souflait dans la broussaille. Le polaine des fleurs volait tout autour de Lysa, qui marchait en regardant de tout les côtés pour ne rencontrer personne. Elle arivait a la fin de la prairie et au début du chemin qu'elle veut prendre.  
  
-Halte! Votre nom svp.  
  
-Lysa Marchant. Avait-elle dit surprit par le paysans qui avais sauté atraver sa route.  
  
-Puis-je voir vos mains?  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Je vend des crème pour main.  
  
Lysa avait de gros point d'intérogation dans les yeux, mais elle lui montra ses mains.  
  
-Je vois.  
  
-Vous voyer quoi? Dit lysa paniqué.  
  
-Je vois que vois aller vous faire arrêter.  
  
L'homme sortie d'une de ses poche de pentalon, une paire de menotte et menotte Lysa, qui avait trop de question sans réponse qui lui flotait en tête, pour assayer de senfuir. L'homme fit demit tour, acompagné de Lysa, et se dirigea vers le village. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le poste de police, tout le monde saluait l'homme qui avait arrêter Lysa.  
  
-Vous ète une police? Demenda à l'homme.  
  
-Oui. Je suis une police déguiser en civil. Ho en passent je m'appel Christian.  
  
-Ou m'enmener vous? Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire?  
  
-Une question à la fois je vous pri mademoiselle. Je vous amenne dans la salle d'intérogatoire pour vous faire passer au détecteure de mensonge.  
  
-Agent Proulx, vous avez attraper un cambrioleur? Avait dit un autre agent de police.  
  
-Non une voleuse. Je m'envais la faire passer au détecteur de mensonge. 


End file.
